Un amour retrouvé
by fan de potter
Summary: Lily à quitter James, mais celui-ci ignore la vrai raison. Comment se sont-il retrouvé et comment vont-ils réagir?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles**

C'était en début d'après-midi, une journée relativement calme pour cette nouvelle médicomage, Lily Evans venait en effet de se faire muter au poste de médicomage. Ancienne meilleure élève de son année à Poudlard, Lily été une accro du travail. Quand soudain un gros bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir à côté, les médicomages courraient dans tous les sens, certain hurler.

-Vite, c'est une urgence! Attaque de mangemorts sur un groupe d'Aurors. Ils y en a d'autres qui ne vont pas tardé à arriver! Dit une femme complètement affolée.

-Evans! Cria un homme, le supérieur de Lily. Vous vous occupez de ces deux là pendant qu'on prend les autres qui arrivent.

-Très bien!

Pendant qu'une infirmière transporta les deux patients de Lily dans une chambre afin qu'elle puisse les examiner. Lily tenta un regard dans le couloir pour voir les autres aurors blessés qui arrivent les uns après les autres. Lily se décida alors a rentrer dans la chambre de ses deux patients. A la grande surprise de celle-ci elle y découvrit un visage familier.

-Evans? C'est toi Lily? Demanda un jeune homme brun.

-Euh oui ... c'est moi Sirius. Dit-elle choquée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang ? Continua-t-elle

-Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai rien!

-Mais tu saignes! Lui fit-elle remarquée

-Non non ce n'est pas moi c'est James, c'est lui qui a été touché; moi je l'ai emmené ici. dit Sirius

-James?!? dit-elle en se retournant pour voir son deuxième patient

En effet, devant elle se tenait James Potter, son ex. L'homme qui l'avait tant embêté et tant aimé durant ses études à Poudlard. Un fameux maraudeur, groupe de plaisantins constitué de Sirius Black (ici présent), Rémus Lupin (loup-garou et préfet), Peter Petigrow et lui, James Potter .Lui et Sirius Black été les deux plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, ils avaient chacun un fan-club de groupies. Elle était sortie avec lui lors de leur septième année; oui elle avait fini par céder à ses nombreuses demandes pour être sa petite amie. Elle avait accepté car elle avait bien vu qu'il avait changé et qu'il avait fait tout sa par amour pour elle. Ils étaient heureux ensemble mais à la fin de l'année arrivait et adieu Poudlard. Alors Lily avait renoncé à tout pour sa formation de médicomage même à James Potter! Il était couvert de sang et sa chemise était en lambeaux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle en se précipitant sur James inconscient.

-C'était une attaque de mangemort mais c'était un piège, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et Rogue...oui Lily, Rogue est un mangemort. Ajouta Sirius face aux regards terrifiés de Lily. Donc je disais, Rogue a pointé sa baguette sur James à murmuré un sort je n'ai pas pu entendre, il y avait trop de bruits et puis James s'est écroulé sur le sol, c'est comme si des couteaux invisibles lui taillaient le torse et s'est mit à saigner énormément. Expliqua Sirius

-WEASLEY! Hurla Lily

-Oui? Demanda une jeune femme rousse à l'entrée de la chambre

-J'ai besoin de deux fioles de potion régénératrice de sang et une potion calmante! MAINTENANT! Ordonna Lily

-Très bien tout de suite miss!

Quelques minutes plu tard, la jeune femme Weasley arriva avec deux fioles rouges et une jaune qu'elle donna à Lily.

-Merci Molly!

Lily ouvrit la bouche de James pour lui faire boire le contenu d'une fiole rouge. Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit:

-Attrape!

Lily lança la fiole jaune a Sirius qui la rattrapa sans difficultés. Il regarda la fiole et lui dit:

-J'ai pas besoin de sa!

-Je te demande pas si t'en a besoin, je te dis de le boire et maintenant! ordonna Lily

-Oui chef! Lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Vous avez besoin de vous reposez, je vais y aller! Dit-elle

-Attend!...Je peux te parler une minute? Demanda timidement Sirius Black

-Oui mais vite.

-C'était quoi la vrai raison?

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda Lily perdue

-La vrai raison! Pourquoi t'as quitté James ? Tu peux me le dire a moi, et puis James est sonné il ne peut pas t'entendre et je ne lui dirais pas alors dit le moi! Tu l'aimé plus ?

-Non, mais de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas! Je voulais à tout pris me consacrer à mon futur métier, je voulais mettre toute les chances de mon côté. James lui, rêvait d'autre chose et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre surtout avec James! Répondit-elle

-Pourquoi surtout avec James? Dit-il en insistant sur le mot « surtout »

-Il aurait voulut qu'ont soit toujours ensemble qu'on ne fasse rien l'un sans l'autre et ça aurait des répercutions sur mon travail!

-Mais purée Lily, il à changé! Il te l'a prouvé il me semble! Il t'aurait soutenu et non le contraire! Cria Sirius

-Oh et puis j'ai pas envie d'en parlé!

-En faite tu n'est qu'une égoïste, Lily. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et ton travail. Tu t'es déjà demandé comment lui avait pris cette rupture?

-Non j'y ai pas pensé. dit-elle honteuse

-Bas tu aurais dû! Parce que moi j'ai dû aller chez lui tous les soirs après votre rupture, pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries. Râla Sirius

-Tu exagères! Il en a eu d'autres des ruptures, il s'en est remis il n'est pas mort. protesta la rousse

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris alors! Lily tu es la SEULE fille qu'il a vraiment aimée. lui dit Sirius qui avait repris son calme

-Tu sais Lily, James et moi nous somme amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard, nous somme même inséparables! Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai, vu James pleuré pour une histoire de cœur. A chaque fois que j'allais le voir il me disait: « Tu sais je la comprends, qui pourrai aimer un minable comme moi? Je ne suis qu'un IDIOT et je l'a mérite pas! »

-Je...je...je ne voulais pas ça. Balbutia Lily en se dirigeant vers la sortie honteuse d'elle même

-Lily attend! Je le sais que tu n'as pas voulu ça! Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus.

-C'est normal, j'aurais fait la même chose si c'était à ma meilleure amie qu'on avait fait ça! Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à me faire appeler.

Sirius lui sourira et approuva d'un signe de tête et Lily sorti de la chambre sans un mot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: La redécouverte de l'autre**

Le lendemain matin dans la chambre de nos compères, James s'était enfin réveiller. Sirius lui avait brièvement expliqué comment il s'était retrouvé à st Mangouste. Rémus Lupin été venu leurs rendre visite, il s'était installé à coté de James lui demandant de ses nouvelles lorsque quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. Lorsque James regarda cette personne son cœur manqua un battement et resta figé.

-Tu m'as fait appeler Sirius? Demanda Lily en regardant Sirius

Pendant ce temps James s'était ressaisit et avait attrapé le col de Rémus pour le rapproché de lui et lui demandé:

-Dit moi Lunard, je ne rêve pas? C'est bien elle!

-Non mon cher Cornedru, tu ne rêve pas! C'est bien elle! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

-Oui c'est notre grand malade! Il s'est réveiller, alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut être l'examiné. Dit Sirius en regardant James l'air moqueur.

-Oui, tu as bien fait...Rémus! Sa me fait plaisir de te voir! Dit Lily

Rémus se dégagea de l'emprise de James encore sous le choc et alla serrer Lily dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi Lily

-Notre chère Lily Evans ici présente, est notre médicomage personnel! Repris Sirius. Pas mal, hein Cornedru? Ajouta-t-il en regardant James avec un grand sourire

-TOI! Dit-il en menaçant Sirius. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit!

-Je voulais voir ta tête. Tu te serais regardé! T'es trop drôle! Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien

Lily approcha du lit de James avec un sourire gêné et lui dit:

-Bonjour...Comment te sent tu? Tu as mal?

-...

-James?

A l'appelle de son nom par la jeune femme, James se ressaisit et dit:

-Quoi?

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais mal?

-Un peu...là. Dit-il en se posant la main sur le torse. Dit James en regardant les magnifiques yeux de la jolie rousse.

-Je peux voir tes plaies? Dit-elle timidement

James souleva le haut de son pyjama jusqu'au menton pour faire voir son torse musclé remplie de multiple plaies. Lily passa ses long doigts fin le long des plaies, James sursauta à se contact.

- Désolé, je t'ai fais mal?

-Non, tu as les mains gelées. Dit-il en souriant

Sirius et Rémus regardèrent la scène amusé par le comportement de leurs amis.

-Je vais te mettre une couche de pommade et demain tu n'auras plu rien, mais en attendant il faut que tu boives ça. dit-elle en désignant la fiole rouge sur la table de chevet. Mais il faudra que tu reste ici encore trois jours pour plus de sécurité.

La rousse fit apparaître une pommade de nul part et commença à l'appliquer sur les plaies de James. Une fois fini, James la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Tu m'as manqué.

Lily lui sourit et on entendit la porte claqué. James regarda Sirius et Rémus d'un air interrogateur et la seule réponse qu'il obtient:

-Lara! Répondit Sirius et Rémus d'une même voix.

James leva les yeux au ciel et baissa la tête en signe de lassitude. Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Lily regarda Sirius et Rémus et leurs demanda:

-Qui est Lara?

-Sa....petite-amie. Dit Rémus excusant

-Oh.... Dit Lily déçu


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: La jalousie est un vilain défaut**

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs du côté de James.

-Lara! Lara attend! Cria James

La blonde prénommée Lara s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour faire face aux brun à lunette et lui cria:

-Qui s'était cette fille? Hein, s'était qui? Et pourquoi elle te manquer, hein?

-Sa ne te regarde pas pourquoi elle me manquer et puis si tu veux tout savoir c'est l'une de mes ex! Sa te vas?

-NON sa me va pas!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es partis en claquant la porte?

- Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger! Lança ironiquement Lara avec un sourire forcer

-Tu sais quoi? J'en ai plus que marre! Marre de toutes tes crises de jalousie à chaque fois qu'une autre femme que toi m'approche! Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais j'en ai quitté pour moins que ça!

-Tu...tu...tu vas pas me quitter? Je t'aime James. Dit Lara tristement

-Non trop c'est trop! C'est FINI! Au revoir Lara.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Lily

-Tu vois il s'en est très bien remis, il a refait sa vie!

-De quoi tu parle? Demanda Rémus

-Sirius essayer de me faire culpabiliser pour ma rupture avec James.

-Euh Lily, je ne veux pas te faire culpabilisé moi mais James s'en ai jamais remis et il m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il ne penser qu'a toi et qu'il n'en dore plus. Lui dit Rémus

-Je suis désoler mais je ni crois pas. Je retourne bosser, j'ai du travail MOI!

Lily sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Rémus et Sirius. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules d'un air de dire « c'est Lily » puis Rémus dit:

-Bon j'y vais aussi je suis un peu crevé à cause de mon petit problème de poil. Lui dit-il avec le sourire

-Je serais la je jour-J! Dit Sirius

-Alors à bientôt!

Quelques minutes plus tard James retourna dans la chambre où il y retrouva son meilleur ami seul.

-Lily est reparties travailler et mumus est partis, la pleine lune approche. Et on vient de nous apporter ce bouquet de fleurs de la pars de Quedever.

-Et moi je suis enfin libre. Souffla James

-C'est à dire?

-J'ai quitté Lara. Je voulais me débarrassais d'elle depuis plus d'une semaine mais je voulais faire sa en douceur pour changer de Poudlard mais elle m'a refais une crise de jalousie et dû coût sa ma donner une raison.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Souffla Sirius

James regarda son ami surpris et Sirius lui répondit:

-C'est vrai! Je crois que c'est la pire que t'es pu trouver! Je ne sais même pas se que tu as pu lui trouver.

-Moi non plu en fait! Mais il fallait que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily....

Sirius vit que James n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus et lui dit:

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais moi je vais aller faire un tour! Y'a surement de jolie médicomages autre que Evans pour me bichonné!

James leva les yeux d'exaspération et se glissa sous les draps tandis que Sirius Black sortait de la chambre. Quelques minutes plu tard, on frappa à la porte.

-Entré

Je ne te dérange pas? Demanda timidement Lily

-Non. lui dit James souriant

-Sirius n'est pas là?

-Il est partis draguer tes collègues!

-Il ne changera pas lui! Mais il n'avait pas trouvé la femme de sa vie à Poudlard. Une certaine Alice?

-Oui, mais elle a rompu peut de temps après nous. Dit-il tristement en évitant le regard de Lily. Elle est avec Franck Londubat maintenant, ils vont même se marier!

-Oh pauvre Sirius...Euh je suis venu vérifier si tu as pris ta potion?

-Je l'ai prise!

-Très bien.

Lily s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il lui retient le bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Pourquoi?**

-Qu'est ce que tu as? Demanda James

-Rien, je n'ai rien du tout!

-Lily je vois bien que ce n'est pas la forme!

Lily détester quand James lise en elle comme dans un lire ouvert.

-Oui bon, mais y'a vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je ne sais plus où dormir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de payer le propriétaire et j'ai retrouver mes affaire devant la porte de mon appartement il y a deux jours. Mais en attendant je dors dans des chambres inoccupées de l'hôpital.

-C'est injuste, il n'a pas le droit! Protesta le jeune homme

-Si, il en a tout a fait le droit.

James réfléchit très vite et demanda à Lily:

-Peut tu me donner mon portefeuille qui est dans ma veste?

-Oui bien sûr!

Lily alla donc chercher le portefeuille dans la veste de celui-ci mais lorsqu'elle le sorti de la poche le portefeuille tomba à terre et s'ouvrit.

-Je suis vraiment désoler je suis si maladroite.

-C'est pas grave Lily.

Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour ramasser le portefeuille, elle vit une photo qui la fit sourire: c'était les 4 maraudeurs fessant chacun une grimasse différente. Puis elle en vit une autres auquel elle ne s'attendait pas: c'était une photo d'elle et de James tendrement enlacé et amoureux. Il l'avait prise lors de leurs 7ème année à Poudlard lorsqu'ils été ensemble et heureux. James vit que Lily ne détacher pas son regard du portefeuille et demanda:

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-il inquiet

Lily lui montra la photo et James devint aussi blanc que ses draps. Cette photo été pour lui une preuve que leurs histoire n'était pas qu'un rêve.

-Tu l'as gardé? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh oui....mais si sa te dérange, tu n'a qu'a la garder. Dit-il en évitant son regard.

-Non sa ne me dérange pas. C'est à toi, elle t'appartient tu en fais ce que tu veux. Tient!

James lui pris le portefeuille qu'elle lui tendait et y sortit un trousseau de clés qu'il lui tendit et lui dit devant son air interrogateur:

-Ce sont les clés de chez moi. Je veux que tu y aille. Dit-il en attrapant une plume et un parchemin pour lui écrire son adresse.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-S'il te plaît Lily. Moi je suis ici pour trois jours, tu n'as qu'à y aller le temps de chercher autre chose. Fait sa pour moi. Dit-il le regard suppliant

-Je ne sais pas. Dit Lily hésitante

-Pendant que tu chercheras au moins tu sauras où dormir.

-Bon d'accord. Lui dit Lily en lui prenant les clés et le parchemin qu'il lui tendait avec un grand sourire. Merci!

-Aller va préparer ta valise!

-Oui j'y vais tout de suite! Tu verras quand tu reviendras c'est comme si je n'étais pas venu et je serais déjà parti. Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre en courant.

-J'espère que non. Murmura James

-Lily? Où cour tu comme sa? demanda Sirius Black en apercevant Lily qui courrait à travers les couloirs de st Mangouste.

-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer! A plus tard!

Lily transplana devant l'adresse que James lui avait indiquée. Elle se retrouva devant une charmante petite maison au milieu d'un jardin. Elle ouvrit donc la porte d'entrée avec les clés de James lui avait confié. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce elle fut éblouie par sa beauté! Elle était rouge et jaune, sa ressemblé à l'atmosphère de la salle commune des Griffondors. La jeune femme déposa sa valise et monta à l'étage. Dans le couloir il y avait des photos accroché au mur et des portraits qui l'a saluèrent sur son passage. Il y avait aussi l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter à côté du portrait des parents de James. Puis elle entra dans une pièce qui semblait être la chambre de James que Lily observa avec beaucoup d'attention. La pièce été bleu nuit avec un lit double baldaquin au milieu de la pièce avec de chaque côté de celui-ci une table de chevet mais elle remarque qu'une seule de ses deux tables semblé occupé. Lily s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda le cadre photo qui été sur la seule table de chevet occupé et reconnu la photo: c'était elle! Elle lui avait offert cette photo lorsqu'ils été ensemble pour son anniversaire. C'est une photo animé qui lui souriez et de temps à autres, lui envoyé quelque clin d'œil ou des baisers; elle avait inscrit un message: « Pour toi que j'aime tant, ta Lily ». lily se demanda pourquoi James garder ses photos d'elle alors qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir quand elle l'avait quitter. Lily ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Ses draps sentaient encore son odeur, il sentait tellement bon! Comment avait-elle pu se passer de son odeur pendant ces trois années? Perturbé par toutes ses pensés, Lily s'endormit comme une masse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:Remords?**

Le lendemain à st Mangouste, Lily alla rendre la visite quotidienne à James et Sirius.

-Bonjour! Dit-il

-Salut Lily-jolie! Lui répondit James

-Ah non, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom! Dit-elle avec colère, Bonjour Sirius! Continua-t-elle

-Salut! Répondit le concerné

-Toi tu peux sortir dans une heure, quand à toi Potter tu sortiras dans deux jours.

Puis Lily sortit de la chambre en vitesse. James regarda Sirius apeuré et lui dit:

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

-J'y vais!

Sirius sortit de la chambre à la recherche de la jeune rousse. Il la trouva enfin en train de discuter avec une autre rousse mais beaucoup plus petite et plus ronde.

-Bonjour Molly! Comment vont Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy?

-Oh très bien merci! Je suis enceinte de jumeaux! Des garçons!

-C'est magnifique! Je suis très heureuse pour toi Molly. Et toutes mes félicitations à toi et à Arthur.

-Lily, il faut que je te parle! Intervint Sirius

-Sirius? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais être en train de préparer tes affaires pour rentré chez toi.

-Je dois te parler c'est urgent! Insista le beau brun

Sirius attrapa le bras de Lily et l'a fit entré une fois qu'il c'est bien assurer qu'elle était vide.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin? Demanda Lily inquiète

-Toi! Qu'est ce que tu as?

-Mais rien!

-Lily y'a forcément quelque chose! C'est James c'est ça? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu l'as appelé POTTER! Tu ne l'appelé seulement par son nom quand tu lui en voulais. En ce moment James est en train de flipper dans la chambre, il se demande se qu'il t'a fait! Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de ce surnom?!?

-Non.

-Lily tu peux tout me dire, je ne lui dirais pas.

Lily regarda Sirius, il avait l'air sincère. Alors Lily craqua et se confia au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Tu as raison, je suis une égoïste!

-Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

-Je n'ai fait que pensée à moi pendant ces trois dernière années, j'ai quitter James pour ne pensée qu'a moi et mes études sans pensé à comment il aller le prendre. Cette nuit il m'a héberger chez lui et je n'y ai vu qu'une femme qui ne soit pas de sa famille: c'était moi! Dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius en pleure

-Oui je sais, il n'a jamais s'en séparer et t'oublier.

-Tu vois! Je fais souffrir tout les gens que j'aime, ma sœur, James.....

-Je t'interdis de dire sa! Lui dit Sirius avec colère. Tu sais James m'a dit que les plus beau moments de sa vie c'est toi qui lui a donné. Toi et personne d'autre!

-Et après sa je lui ai donné les pire. Se lamenta Lily. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ne me déteste pas.

-Il t'apprécie trop pour ça!

-Je ne mérite ni sa confiance ni son amitié. En fait, tu avais raison je ne l'ai pas uniquement quitter pour mes études.

-Mais alors pourquoi?!? demanda Black

-Je....je.....je le trouver.....distant, surtout vers la fin de notre relation. Je croyais qu'il voulait me quitter et je ne voulais pas l'entendre de sa bouche alors c'est moi qui l'es fait. Et puis il a eu se qu'il voulait alors peut-être qu'il a découvert que je n'étais pas aussi intéressante qu'il le croyait, voila!

Devant cette révélation Sirius ne put empêcher un fou rire. Lily le regarda contrariée et lui dit:

-Y'a vraiment rien de drôle! Cria Lily

-Alors tu croyais vraiment que....que James....voulait te quitter? Réussit-il à dire entre deux fou rire

-Oui

Sirius repris son calme et lui dit devant son air bléser:

-…coute! James t'aimer! Il été fou de toi! Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te quitter.

-Alors pourquoi été-t-il distant?

-Désoler mais se n'est pas à moi de te le dire, si tu veux en savoir plus va en parler à James.

-Mais toi, tu le sais?

- Oui....bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais je dois y aller moi! On se reverra surement a+ ma belle et parle à James.

Sirius quitta la chambre avec un geste en signe d'au revoir. …puiser par cette longue journée, Lily alla se coucher dans l'appartement de James. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre à coucher et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle repensa à tout se qu'avait dit Sirius sur James: « Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te quitter! », cette phrase lui tournait en rond dans la tête. Puis elle s'endormit en repensant à tous ses moments qu'elle avait passés à ses côtés ou qu'elle aurait pu passer avec lui. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu toutes ses nuits n'étaient hantées que par son si doux visage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Reste!**

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit James qui l'a regardé tendrement et lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Bonjour. Murmura-t-il

Lily lui fit un petit sourire endormit et lui répondit:

-Bonjour.

Lily se laissa caresser doucement pour replonger lentement dans le sommeil. Mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la main de James était vraiment en train de lui caresser les cheveux elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Lily se redressa rapidement et lui dit paniquer:

-James! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital.

-Ils m'ont laissé partir plutôt, tu sais que je peut-être très perspicace et extrêmement têtu quand je veux. Dit-il avec un regard malicieux

-Oh mon dieu! ..... Il faut que je parte d'ici! Je prends ma douche et je m'en vais.

Lily se leva et sortit du lit pour se précipité dans la salle de bain mais James fut plus rapide et l'empêcha de passer devant la porte.

-James, je suis désolé. Je prends juste une douche et je m'en vais.

James se rapprocha d'elle se qui fit rougir la rouquine et lui dit:

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Tu ne veux pas quoi? Demanda la jeune femme confuse

-Je ne veux pas que tu pars....encore. Souffla James

-.......

-Je t'aime Lily, je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'es vu et je t'aimerais toujours!

Lily sentit James se coller contre elle, elle dégluti avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle était à la fois pétrifier par le regard que celui-ci posait sur elle. James regarda les lèvres de Lily avec désir, il comprit enfin qu'elle se laisserait faire s'il l'embrassait. D'un geste vif, il attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Lily ne put que répondre violemment à son baiser mais très vite elle se retrouva collée à la porte, emprisonné par les bras de James qui lui embrassa le creux de son cou alors que Lily faisaient courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de James. Puis un long moment plu tard, mais trop courtes au goût de James. Lily se détacha de James à contre cœur et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

James été tellement heureux, la femme de sa vie venait lui dire qu'elle l'aimer. Il lui sourit et s'empara à nouveaux de ses lèvres si douces. Puis il lui dit:

-Aller vas prendre ta douche avant que je change d'avis.

-Et si tu l'a prenait avec moi? Proposa Lily avec un sourire coquin

-Sa pourrait se faire. Murmura James en reprenant ses baisers.

James tripota la poignée pendant qu'il embrassait Lily, et réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent en s'embrassant toujours et Lily enroula instinctivement ses James autour du bassin de son homme pendant qu'il la maintenait d'une main et de l'autre la déshabiller. Quelques minutes plus tard ils ressortirent habiller et avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles chacun. Puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon, James dans le fauteuil et Lily sur ses genoux lover contre lui.

-Alors tu veux bien rester ici avec moi?

-Oui. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement

-Hum Hum!

James et Lily sursautèrent ensemble et se retournèrent pour voir qui les avaient déranger.

-Patmol? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Sirius se mit à rire en voyant Lily rougir et leur répondit:

-Je suis allé à st Mangouste pour voir comment tu aller et l'on m'a répondu que tu été déjà partis tôt dans la matinée et que la demoiselle n'était pas venu travailler ce matin. Dit-il en fixant Lily qui avait les yeux ronds. Donc je leur est dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je me douter du pourquoi elle n'était pas venu travailler. Et ta porte été ouverte Cornedru!

-Oh!

-Tu sais je ne suis pas surprit de te voir encore ici Lily. T'a dût rire quand elle t'a raconté pour quel raison elle t'a quitté à Poudlard. Hein James? Ajouta Sirius avec un sourire

James regarda Lily avec un air interrogateur tandis que Lily, elle lancer des regards noir digne de Voldemort à Sirius.

-Quoi?!? Elle ne t'a pas dit? Demanda Sirius surpris

Lily mis son visage rouge de honte entre ses mains et Sirius continua son récit:

-Elle te trouvait distant, elle croyait même que tu voulais la QUITTER. Donc elle a voulut te couper l'herbe sous le pied si je puis dire!

-C'est vrai? Demanda doucement James à Lily

-Oui. Dit-elle honteuse le visage toujours cacher

-Mais j'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter mon cœur! Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains

-Mais alors pourquoi été tu si distant avec moi? Dit Lily en colère

-J'avais prit la plus grande décision de toute ma vie!

-....

-Je.....je voulais te demander de m'épouser. Dit James hésitant

Lily regarda James dans les yeux et resta sans voix.

-Je penser qu'on aurait pu se marier une fois installer et avec un travail chacun. Quand tu m'as quitté j'ai cru que tu avais deviné ce que j'avais l'intention de faire et que tu t'étais servit de tes études comme excuse pour fuir. Lui dit James avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix

-J'aurais jamais rompu pour cette raison!....J'ai tout gâché! Se lamenta Lily

-On peut arranger sa si tu veux? Lui dit James

-Ah oui et comment? Dit-elle tristement

-Tout simplement. Lily Evans veut tu m'épouser ?

James et Sirius regarder Lily, qui été toujours sans voix et qui n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. Lily réagit soudain en se jetant dans les bras de James et lui murmura un faible « oui, Je le veux! »Au creux de l'oreille plus heureuse que jamais avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Félicitation! Cria Sirius

-Je vous aime Lily Evans Potter. Lui dit James avec un grand sourire

Lily sourira à l'entente de son futur nom et lui répondit:

-Moi aussi je vous aime James Potter

James déposa un baiser sur les lèvres si douce de sa futur femme.

-J'ai hâte de raconter sa à Lunard et Queudever! Dit Sirius joyeux

Lily, James et Sirius se regardèrent puis de grands éclats de rire raisonnèrent dans la pièce.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:Souvenirs, souvenirs**

**Flash back**

Quelques années plus tard, il neiger dehors. Nous somme en hivers, plus précisément à noël chez James et Lily Potter. Pendant que Lily était en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine; James, Rémus et Peter parler du nouveau balais qui venait de sortir. Sirius alla rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare de bon?

-Une dinde farcie.

-Hum, sa a l'air délicieux!

-Merci.

-Lily?

-Hum? Demanda-t-elle toujours occupée à cuisiner

-Quand est-ce que tu va lui dire? Demanda-t-il en posant la main sur le ventre de Lily

-Co.....comment tu le sais?

-Lily! Il n'y a que James qui ne l'a pas remarquer! Mais rassure toi on ne lui à rien dit. On sait que c'est à toi de le faire. Dit-il avec le sourire

-Je sais Sirius, mais j'ai peur.

-Mais de quoi? James va être super heureux!

-Tu en es sûr?

-A 100%! Cet enfant est un cadeau du ciel, je te le dit.

-Merci.

-De rien, vient ma belle!

A l'ouverture des cadeaux.

-Merci mon amour. Dit James en embrassant Lily qui venait de lui offrir son cadeau qui contenait un vif d'or neuf avec ses initiales gravé dessus.

-De rien.

-Et si on allait faire un tour dehors? Proposa James

-Oh non il fait froid dehors il neige James! Dit Lily paniquant

-Tu ne veux pas venir? Très bien alors c'est moi qui t'emmène!

James souleva Lily qui protesté de toute ses forces mais James ni fessait pas attention.

-James! Pose-moi TOUT DE SUITE! Ordonna Lily

-C'est magnifique, il faut que tu vois ça. lui répondit son mari

Une fois devant la porte, ne voyant aucune autre alternative Lily lui dit:

-James si tu fais ça, moi et le bébé on va attraper froid!

La phrase eu pour effet de stopper James qui se figea entièrement et regarda Lily et lui balbutia:

-Le...le...le bébé?

-Oui, le bébé. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

-Je...je vais être papa?

-Oui. Souffla Lily

-C'est magnifique! Mais depuis quand?

-Deux mois.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plutôt? Demanda James

-Figue toi que madame Potter avait peur de ta réaction. Je lui ai assurer qu'elle n'avait rien a craindre. Intervient Sirius

-Tu été au courant? Demanda James surpris

-On été tous au courant! Il n'y a que toi qui n'ai pas remarqué, je sais que l'amour rend aveugle mais quand même! Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta femme prenait des rondeurs?

-Hey! protesta Lily

-Désoler. Répondit Sirius

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Déclara James en fessant tournait Lily en la gardant toujours dans ses bras. C'est un garçon ou une fille? Ajouta-t-il

-Qu'est ce que tu préféreras?

-Peut importe! Si c'est une fille j'espère qu'elle sera aussi belle et intelligente que sa mère et si c'est un petit gars j'espère qu'il sera attrapeur.

-Oh non pas encore du quidditch! Protesta Lily

-En tous cas j'espère qu'il aura tes yeux magnifique.

-C'est un garçon, et moi j'espère qu'il sera aussi beau que son père. Murmura Lily au creux de l'oreille de son mari

Fin de flash back

-Tu te rappel mon chéri?

-Et comment! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

-Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui! Déclara Sirius

-Oui, Queudever à trouver un travail (je vous laisse deviner lequel), on a trouvé un nouvel ingrédient pour améliorer les effets de la potion tue-loups, Cornedru est marier à la femme qu'il aime depuis des années et ils ont même un charmant petit Potter. Lança Lunard

-Et nous entamons une nouvelle année! Ajouta Lily Potter

-Mon cher Patmol, j'aurais un service à te demander. Ajouta sérieusement James

-Oula, je crains le pire! Lui dit Sirius

-Tu as raison! De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois à la hauteur. Lança ironiquement Lunard

-Tu sais quelque chose toi?

-Bien sûr!

-Tu devrais le savoir Lunard. Je suis TOUJOURS à la hauteur!

-Mais c'est quelque chose de TRES important! Lui dit la rouquine

-Dite moi à la fin! S'impatienta Sirius

-Veut tu être le parrain de mon fils? Dit James

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et resta figer la bouche entrouverte. Lily et Rémus le regarder amuser tandis que James attendait la réponse de son meilleur ami. Un petit bou-de-chou âgé de 6 mois marchait à quatre pattes vers Sirius. Une fois arriver aux pieds de Sirius, Harry se mit à pleuré en regardant l'homme à qui il tendit ses petits poings devant lui.

-Alors? Demanda James

Sirius se pencha vers Harry et le pris dans ses bras et aussitôt blottis dans ses bras chaleureux le petit Harry s'arrêta de pleuré.

-C'est avec un immense honneur que j'accepte. J'espère au moins qu'il n'aura pas le caractère de sa mère! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Hey! Protesta Lily

-oh moi j'espère que oui. Dit James. Il as déjà ses magnifique yeux vert. Ajouta-t-il

Lily alla s'assoir sur les genoux de son mari et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Bas non, sinon on aura du mal à en faire un futur maraudeur. Dit Sirius

-Ah non! Il n'en est pas question! Cria Lily en colère

-Mais chérie....protesta James

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne! Mon fils respectera le règlement à la lettre. Coupa Lily

-Désoler Patmol. Déclara James en haussant les épaules.

-Tu te ramollis Cornedru, avant c'est toi qui prenait les décisions.

-Oui mais qu'est ce que tu veux, je l'aime. Souffla James souriant

Lily embrassa son mari et lui dit:

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Lily

-Combien de fois tu l'a espérer cette phrase de sa part à Poudlard? Hein Cornedru?

-J'ai arrêté de compter après la centième. Lui répondit James

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire ou Lily se joint avec plaisir.

FIN


End file.
